


First Kiss

by Little_Son



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Snippet, Terasaka is mentioned, from tumblr to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: The kiss was brisk, just like a graze and he gently pulls her away.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if some of you were lurkers in tumblr before, this fic may look familiar because I am Eillen-kun, if I got my tumblr name right. I can't open my account now so I somewhat re-wrote this snippet since I found my notes again.
> 
> I missed KaruMana a lot but I don't know if I'll make this a multi-chapter of my prompts I had for them before.

It was fast and lasted a second or two.

It was almost a brush, there was almost no pressure felt when they broke apart.

It was stupid because it was just an accident.

An action that wasn’t meant to happen when Akabane Karma, that mischievous kid of 3-A assisted Okuda Manami, that chemistry addict of the same section, to help her lavender eyes that caught dirt in it from their training in the forest.

That idiot mass of stupid muscles, in which Karma loves to describe Terasaka Ryoma, suddenly ran past them and pushed Karma’s back falling over on his braided classmate and left the two with a so-called winning laugh just because Terasaka had a chance to push the redhead.

Instincts reacted quickly and Karma managed to hold his standing position and got Manami on her waist but the closeness they had earlier had been closer and soft lips meeting another.

The kiss was brisk, just like a graze and he gently pulls her away. Both of them had an abnormal dusk of pink hues on their cheeks with Karma looking aside to hide his shyness and Manami recovering from the incident can’t help to let out a cute squeak.


End file.
